This invention relates generally to air flow in air filtration systems and more specifically to methods and systems for improving performance of air filtration systems.
Air filtration systems are driven by relatively constant speed motors, for example, induction motors configured as blowers or fans. There are disadvantages to such a system. In one example, as air filters within the system become clogged with debris, a higher static pressure within the air filtration system develops and the induction motor is unable to deliver a satisfactory airflow. However, with clean filters there is a low static pressure and the induction motor delivers a high airflow, perhaps more than desired for the application. In addition, when known air filtration systems are part of a Heating Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) system, which typically includes a blower or fan, air flow levels through the air filtration system portion of the HVAC system cannot be tracked with the air flow levels through the HVAC portion of the system. In such a system, where two blower motors are operating independently, air pressure differences and airflow problems throughout the system result.
It would be desirable to have an air filtration system where the amount of airflow in the air filtration system is controlled using a control system used to adjust the operation of the blower motor. In such a system it would be further desirable that the air filtration blower motor tracks the operation of a HVAC system blower motor. It would be further desirable to make air filtration systems more efficient by using variable speed motors as blowers rather than constant speed induction motors.
The present invention is, in one aspect, a method for improving performance in an air filtration system. The method includes monitoring performance of a blower motor in the air filtration system and adjusting blower motor torque based upon the measured blower motor performance.